Anahita
Anahita was born in Ancient Greece along with her twin brother Nuriel, during Anahita and Nuriel's birth a unknown Vampire sensed her and her brother's early talents and planned to turn them but they had a protection shield the power of them shown very early, One night it was rainy and her brother was coming to pick her up at a market, he picked her up and they ran home during that time her brother was just snatched and than disappeared she stood their frozen in time. She walked toward her brother's scream and than a man crept toward her and grabbed her arm and bit her entering a lot of poison into her. She wept the whole time while her brother screamed in agonizing pain. The next few days she was sick and felt agonizing pain like her whole body was on fire. The third day they felt cold but new. She and her brother sneaked into her mother's room and drained her completely. Her brother and her killed everybody in the village and than killed their creator they are now going to Mystic Falls. Personality Anahita has a very dark and sadistic personality, and she takes great pleasure in using her powers to torture others. Anahita enjoys her powers and the respect and fear that it brings her, and she never wastes an opportunity to use it on someone. But, despite her personality she seems to have a very strong as well as loving relationship with her twin brother Nuriel. Appearance Elena describes her as having an exceptional face that would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Her eyes are wide and her lips full, while her childlike voice is described as an air of apathy or boredom, but maintains a commanding presence due to the fear she provides with her power. In the , she is seen as having long, blond hair that is tied in a bun. As with her brother, her eyes are dark red in color and they become darker when thirsty. Powers and Abilities She posses the same ability's as her brother but to a longer extent, She also the power to destroy people with Telekinesis power thus the tormenting pain is experienced throughout the whole body. A person on whom she uses her gift on immediately feels excruciating pain of fire, collapses on the floor, and writhes in pain until death. She is shown to posses Elemental control and protect her mind from psychic powers. She also has Telepathy. From her father she inherited Precognition like her twin. She does not have his other ability to Numb Senses. *'Pathokinesis' *'Tactile Thought Projection' *'Shield Penetration' *'Tracking Sense' *'Pain Illusions' *'Physical Attack Diversion' *'Visual Projection' *'Outcome Manipulation' *'Super Strength' - Ancients are far much stronger than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non- ancient hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Ancients are so much faster than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non-anicent hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Ancients have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Ancients possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Ancients can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. Lucius's ability to heal is faster being a hybrid. *'Super Durability' - Being an Ancient, they can take far more trauma than any original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without discomfort or injury. An Ancient Vampire are virtually invulnerable. *'Immortality' - Ancients have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They also posses an eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Day Walking' - Ancients are able to move around during the day. *'Invulnerability': The Ancient can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart. Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore Category:Undead Category:Supernaturals